PCWL Championship
The PCWL Championship was created in September 2008, one month after the genesis of PCWL. The PCWL Championship is PCWL's most prestigious championship in existence, with a number of great superstars having held the championship. Muhammad Ali became the first PCWL Champion after winning the inaugural PCWL Tournament, defeating Ronald McDonald in the finals at September Showdown 2008. Spider-Man has held this championship more times than anyone else has ever held any other championship in PCWL, now with 13 reigns as PCWL Champion (counting his recent World Championship reigns). Hogarth Hughes defeated Danny Phantom in a Hell in a Cell Match at Halloween Hysteria on October 27, 2014 to unify the PCWL and World Championships, making the PCWL Championship the Undisputed PCWL Championship and retiring the World Title. That moniker of the Undisputed Championship was phased out soon after Homer Simpson's title victory over Edward Elric in the main event of Big Birthday Bash VIII on April 20, 2016. List of champions Muhammad Ali - September 3, 2008 Gene Simmons - October 29, 2008 Spider-Man - November 2008 Colonel Sanders - March 18, 2009 Spider-Man (2) - April 22, 2009 Superman - July 8, 2009 Spider-Man (3) - August 1, 2009 Tony Hawk - August 26, 2009 Michael Jordan - September 9, 2009 Colonel Sanders (2) - October 28, 2009 Michael Jordan (2) - December 16, 2009 Spider-Man (4) - December 28, 2009 Title declared vacant on January 19, 2010 because Spider-Man was injured. Prince of Persia - January 27, 2010 Michael Jordan (3) - February 18, 2010 Tommy Dreamer - March 17, 2010 Spider-Man (5) - April 21, 2010 Vin Diesel - August 18, 2010 Spider-Man (6) - September 8, 2010 Ichigo Kurosaki - October 27, 2010 Ronald McDonald - November 24, 2010 Mike Metzger - December 22, 2010 Andrew W.K. - January 11, 2011 Mike Metzger (2) - January 26, 2011 Superman (2) - March 16, 2011 Spider-Man (7) - April 26, 2011 Green Lantern - June 25, 2011 Spider-Man (8) - July 20, 2011 Steven Jackson - August 17, 2011 Mr. Clean - September 10, 2011 Green Lantern (2) - October 26, 2011 Mr. Clean (2) - November 23, 2011 Lincoln Six-Echo - December 21, 2011 Spider-Man (9) - February 22, 2012 Chuck Norris - February 22, 2012 (1) Spider-Man (10) - February 29, 2012 Ghost Rider - April 18, 2012 Spider-Man (11) - June 8, 2012 Jack Frost - December 19, 2012 Hiccup - January 30, 2013 Hogarth Hughes - April 17, 2013 Danny Phantom - October 30, 2013 (2) Jack Frost (2) - January 4, 2014 Hogarth Hughes (2) - March 15, 2014 Hiccup (2) - April 16, 2014 Hogarth Hughes (3) - August 6, 2014 (3) Danny Phantom (2) - December 20, 2014 Jack Frost (3) - January 9, 2015 Guy - April 22, 2015 Jake Long - July 22, 2015 (4) Danny Phantom (3) - November 18, 2015 Edward Elric - January 27, 2016 Jack Frost (4) - January 27, 2016 (5) Edward Elric (2) - February 24, 2016 Homer Simpson - April 20, 2016 + +=current reign 1 = Chuck Norris cashed in Money in the Bank on Spider-Man. 2 = Danny Phantom's PCWL World Championship was also on the line. 3 = On October 27, 2014, the World Championship and the PCWL Championship were unified to become the Undisputed PCWL Championship. 4 = Jake Long cashed in Money in the Bank during the match, turning it into a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match. 5 - Jack Frost cashed in Money in the Bank after the Iron Man Match that Elric won that night. Category:Championships Category:Active Championships